Technically not cloning
by Prodigial-Knight
Summary: She had called him mad, declared cloning an absolute no-go zone for them even had her lawyer put it in the contract. Yet he had the vision and the scientific know-how to understand there was more ways 'to skin a cat'. In the end this had proven better than old fashion cloning. Drakken/Shego One-shot Complete.


Kim Possbile and related trademarks belong to Disney.

* * *

-"Uhhmm didn't I do good enough ?"

Drakken could barely hear her, his eyes locked on the piece of paper in front of his eyes, paper such a antiquated way to convey data also so un-ecologic but it will do for now, his mind was racing recomputing the metrics presented before him again and again reaching the only possible solution, 100% performance on all skills and aptitudes tested for.

Which was of course what the report said right at the top, but a nagging part of his brain, which had grown with every time he had been defeated by a teenage cheerleader, had made him triple check any potential success even tangentially related to him.

-"No ... you did good, more than that great. You will be rewarded for this, beyond your greatest dreams ... I didn't even thought it possible, straight 100% success s on everything."

Drakken stoped and just feasted his eyes on her for a second, she was identical to Shego, same green tinged skin tone ,long had he wondered wether the comet which gave Team Go their powers had changed Shego 's very DNA but now it was obvious that this indeed was the case, same luxurious mane of hair, same build.

It would seem that the preference for green and black clothing was also somehow genetic or more probably he as a male never considered that the outfits for a fashion conscious green tinged female would be limited in number.

Her amazing performance on the physical trials obviously was from Shego and she also seemed to share her ability to control those around her by throwing around witticism and sarcasm, and a small thing but he liked it, apparently being a grammar nazi was indeed in Shego's DNA that was the only explanation for the stellar results in the grammar part of the examinations.

-"And she called me mad mad ... Bawha bahwa Bhwaha ... made me add that stupid 'no cloning ' clause when all this time we could have ... "

And best of all, the ability to absorb and reproduce knowledge and most importantly to innovate, these mental abilities received the most praise from the report that was all him ... all his DNA, Shego for all of her 'common sense' and 'ability to read technical manuals' could never had done so well on the technical challenges.

His ego didn't let him consciously evaluate the possibility that she would be smarter than him. But it could happen since the maturation process was far from over especially since they were doing it the old fashion way.

Truth be told, the fact that his mutated plant powers had proven dominant over Shego's green glow was a surprise and not something he had thought of would arise from the mixing of his and Shego's DNA but truth be told it was more pleasing to the eye for the green person to have the plant powers instead of the blue one.

He was stopped from over-analysing the results even further by a question:

-"So dad with these grades, can I have slumber party this weekend pleeease I'll only invite Barbara and Niccolete ... pretty please !"

-"Sure thing honey, you know I can't say 'no' to my little princess ... but you still need your mom's permission."

-"Yaay!"

Drakken smiled there was no way Shego wouldn't let their daughter have slumber party once she saw the report card he was currently holding in hand.

* * *

Author's Note: Just to be clear Shego and Drakken's daughter is in no way genetically modified she just happened to inherit the best from both her parents, Shego's look and sanity as well as Drakken's intellect and powers. This story was obviously inspired by the no cloning clause in the contract, as well as a story/urban legend about Geroge Bernard Shaw being once prepositioned by a beutifull socialite with the idea that the hypothetical offpspring would inherit her beauty and his brains/wit.


End file.
